In the related art, in order to achieve both a large data capacity and a high speed of data access, a hybrid drive is configured with a magnetic storage unit and a semiconductor storage unit such as a NAND flash memory. One type of the hybrid drive uses the semiconductor storage unit as a cache for the magnetic storage unit.